Meteora
by yellowdello
Summary: 2D from Gorillaz has a drug problem, and when it begins to interfere with his normal life, the other members begin to get worried. Based off of the Linkin Park CD Meteora.... R&R please! Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 2D, Gorillaz, or Linkin Park... all these are owned by the overlords...**

**SUMMARY: _2D from Gorillaz has a drug problem, and when it begins to interfere with his normal life, the other members begin to get worried. Based off of the Linkin Park CD "Meteora"_**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 1: Forward**

_CRASH_

It was as if he could hear the loud slamming of the glass in his head. Hell, he could almost feel it. The pain was just as extraordinary as it was now and the blue-haired singer sat up in his head. He yelled, but his room was in the basement, so all noises were muffled. Reaching around on the bedside, he felt around for the bottle of pills... quickly finding them in their normal place.

Taking a big swig of his glass of stale water, he gulped down 2 of the pills left, carefully dropping all but one back into the bottle. Even though it was dark, he could still see the small outline of the white cylinder in his hand. _Come on, 2D!_ he thought. _Jus' take da pill... one moore won' 'urt!_

He placed it into his mouth and swallowed it, this time without water, and laid back down. The wait was always the worst part. Pills don't take effect in only seconds, they take a long time. So, fighting off the powerful migraine, he shifted his thoughts back to that day. It definitely wasn't a pleasant memory, but at least it was something.

He remembered it clearly now. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The customer kept asking him questions he didn't know the answers to, and he was very nervous. He was supposed to get a promotion that day, but he looked like a total flop with his blue hair and lack of knowledge. Why would he get it anyways?

But when he heard the revving noise, and he saw the small car in the distance, he knew something was wrong. If he would have moved then, it might not have hit him. But then, where would he be then? Certainly not in Kong as a rich, sexy, bastard!

It almost seemed like someone had paused the scene and was slowly moving it forward, frame by frame. He saw the car hit the glass, but he heard every small crack of the glass, like someone was hitting the glass with a small hammer, carefully. Just watching the people move out of the way next to him, and watching the car move forward towards him, he couldn't think of anything but what the glass sounded like.

_CRASH_

_----------------------------------------_

**Hope you like it... sorry it was short... R&R**


	2. Don't Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own 2D, Gorillaz, or Linkin Park... all these are owned by the overlords...**

**SUMMARY: _2D from Gorillaz has a drug problem, and when it begins to interfere with his normal life, the other members begin to get worried. Based off of the Linkin Park CD "Meteora"_**

---------------------------

**Chapter 2: Don't Stay**

2D woke up an hour later than normal. Well, technically it was normal, for the extra pill always made him sleep an hour later. He got out of his bed and groggily rubbed his head. There were no clocks in his room, so he didn't know what time it was. But whatever it was, he wasn't in a good mood at all. After another scratch on his blue head, he opened his door and stomped up the stairs to the carpark.

Something wasn't right... it was dark out. _'ow long did I sleep?_ he thought as he wandered deleriously into the corridor. He came into the main room and pressed the button to call the lift. After hearing It's Coming Up! said about 8 times (he counted) the lift finally came and he stepped inside, pressing the number one.

But something was odd... he couldn't breath...

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe_

It was a crazy moment that only lasted for a few seconds... but that had never happened to him before. Why did he almost choke? It was turning out to be a weird day indeed, and every second that passed by seemed to make him angrier and angrier.

As he stepped out of the lift, he realized that he had to pass the TV room, where Murdoc was normally seated.

He tried his hardest to walk by without being noticed, but it proved to be impossible.

"'ey! FACE-ACHE! Where the FUCK were you all day?!" an angry Murdoc yelled.

"What the 'ell is your problem?" 2D yelled back.

"Do you realize it's nearly 6? I mean seriously, were you PLANNING on sleepin' in, Dullard?"

"Shut the 'ell up, Mur-doc! I 'ave a migraine!"

Murdoc stood up and grabbed 2D by his collar. "Listen up, Face-Ache. You pretty much ruined Noodle's day... so I'm pissed. Real pissed." 2D had forgotten about Noodle's lessons, and immediatly felt angry again. "And I'm pushed to my nerves... so if you dare as fucking push me around in the next couple of hours, I swear to sweet Satan I will make you wish those migraines were there."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" 2D screamed and ran out of the room.

_Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me_

He ran past the kitchen and stopped at the end of the hallway, leaning up against the wall and sliding down. He had no reason to yell at Murdoc like that, and now he was going to pay for that. Why was he so angsty today? There was a slight noise at the end of the hall, and a little head stuck out from a doorway. "2D-kan?"

He saw her, and smiled a bit. Slowly standing up, he walked towards her door and grabbed the handle. "Hey, luv." Noodle looked scary. Her face was slightly wet with tears, and her lips were quivering. She wiped at her eyes, and walked over to her bed. "Hey! You okay?" he asked. She nodded and curled her legs up against her body. He came over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her slim body. "I'm really sorreh, luv. I kinda slept too late..."

"I heard you scream at Murdoc a few minutes ago."

"Sorreh, I've been kinda angsty... I dunno why..."

Noodle looked into his blank eyes and gave him a big hug.

"Wot the 'ell!?" he yelled and jumped up off the bed. "Wot do ya fink your doin'?!"

Noodle looked confused and uncurled her legs. "I-I-I just needed a hug..."

"WELL WOT DO I LOOK LIKE?! SOME KIND OF PILLOW?!" he yelled and backed towards the door. "You're always making me do things I don' wanna do! STOP CHANGIN' ME!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

_Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go_

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me in to  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_

2D's long legs brought him in front of Russel's room, were he contemplated going inside. He took a deep breath and realized what had happened in Noodle's room. _Wot the 'ell 'ave I done? _he thought as Russel opened the door.

"Hey, 'D! Sup?"

2D barged inside and sat on the drummer's bed. It was a big bed for a big man, so 2D felt a little odd sitting there like a stick on a log. "Russ, I did sumfing bad... really bad..."

"What did you do?" Russel asked angrily getting his fists ready.

"I yelled at Noods real bad... I didn' meen ta... It jus' came out!"

Russel sat next to the thin singer and sighed. "'D, I've been noticing you on the edge almost everyday, and I don't know about Murdoc, but Noodle and I are very worried."

"LOOK! NO ONE ASKED YOU, BASTARD!" 2D stormed out of the room, taking the stairs down to the carpark.

_Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone_

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me in to  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_

Murdoc came out of his Winnebago when he saw 2D storming into the carpark. "'ey! FACE-ACHE! GET OVA HERE!"

2D ignored the man and continued to the door, only to be so flustered that he couldn't open it. Murdoc came over and grabbed 2D by the collar again. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, MUR-DOC!"

"Hell no! What the Fuck is wrong with you!? You yell at me, and then at Noodle, and then Russel? Jesus!"

"WELL! I GOTTA YELL TO MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE IN THIS BAND!"

Murdoc dropped him on the ground and stepped back. "Is that what you think?! If so, you are a fucking dumbass..."

"Get the hell away from me..." 2D yelled as he opened his door and slammed it behind him.

_I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away_

_I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away  
With no apologies_

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me in to  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_

As he slammed the door to his room behind him, he immediatly grabbed the pills and shook out three more. Gulping them down dry, he sat down on the bed, basically ripping his clothes off and wrapping up in his blankets. Please don' wake up, please don' wake up... he thought... please don' wake up, please don' wake up...

_Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Don't stay  
Don't stay_

_ --------------------------------------_

**Wow... 2D's got a mouth on him, don't he? R&R please!**


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own 2D, Gorillaz, or Linkin Park... all these are owned by the overlords...**

**SUMMARY: _2D from Gorillaz has a drug problem, and when it begins to interfere with his normal life, the other members begin to get worried. Based off of the Linkin Park CD "Meteora"_**

-------------------------

**Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong**

_When this began  
I had nothing to say_

2D sat in his bed and watched the ceiling move about. It was so odd to watch the ceiling move like it was a caterpiller... and then he thought about his life

Those pills weren't only for his migraines... they were for his mind in general. He was always looked upon as being dumb, stupid, retarded... everyone loved him for that. But why? He hated when people said those things about him. He had feelings too, and people just made fun of him. The pills were an escape... but it was easy to escape inside himself.

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person  
With these things in mind_

Noodle was his best friend, and when the thought of him yelling at her came back to his mind, he rolled over. Normally, he would feel sorry about what he did. He had no reason to say those things, and it was horrible to make her cry, but his mind wasn't working properly. His heart rate was going down, and his eyes were closing faster and faster. The spinning room was making his eyes hurt, but he didn't want to fall asleep, because he didn't want to feel sorry for anyone. He was sick and tired of feeling sorry for other people.

_Inside of me  
When all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain 'til its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something  
I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

2D realized that he had no reason to feel sorry for anyone at all... he should feel sorry for himself. He didn't belong in Kong, for, unlike Noodle and Russel, he really didn't have a normal life... well, they didn't have a normal life either, but he had his eyes poked out. He got hit by a car. Twice. And he was in a coma... So why should he feel bad for them? He didn't belong with them...

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didnt fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everwhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_People laugh at me ever'day!_ he thought as he was almost asleep. _I'm almos' dead! An' they don' have any respect for somfink like me!_ 2D rolled over again and looked cautiously at his bottle of pills. "If I didn' 'ave you... I wouldn' be 'ere roigh' now..." He almost reached out to grab the pills... but he saw the rope next and immediately closed his eyes. There's no way he wanted to think about that again... that day was a horrible day... but every time he saw the rope, he thought of a new reason to do it again...

_So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain 'til its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something  
I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

He reached out and grabbed the rope and put it around his neck, still lying in his bed...

_I will never know  
Myself until I  
Do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else  
Until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain 'til its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

He tightened the noose and closed his eyes...

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

and fell asleep

------------------------------

**2D really has a lot of problems... what's gonna happen next? Please R&R**


End file.
